


Painfully Obvious

by Sj_sucks



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, a deleted scene from a fic that I haven't posted yet, a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sj_sucks/pseuds/Sj_sucks
Summary: Max just wanted to break the Ice of a difficult conversation with a joke, too bad for him that it hit a little too close to home for Ash.(How Max finds out that Ash and Eiji are dating)





	Painfully Obvious

It had been a week since Ash had been released from the hospital, but since he had at least a month of bed rest ahead of him he thought it would be best to stay with Max. There were no complaints from the other, in fact, he seemed delighted to have Ash stay with him, he didn’t have a doubt that Max was probably relieved to be able to monitor him for a little while longer. 

Max was ready for everything medically taking care of Ash, but what he had not prepared for was the effects of having an angsty teenager in his home. He watched as Ash would sit and stare out the window of the room he was settled in and he could see how the food was always pushed around the plate when he came to collect the plates. Max was having a hard time wrapping his head around exactly what was wrong with Ash, and it's not as if all of the parenting books that he's read fit this exact situation. So he figured it best to just talk to him, he didn't know that opening up with a small jab wouldn’t be the best way to go into their conversation. 

“So kiddo, what's up? Are you missing your boyfriend?” A smile was stretched wide over Max’s features, he was clearly waiting for Ash to have a smart retort, just like every time they teased each other. Instead, Max watched as several emotions flickered over his face in quick succession, first shock overwhelmed the blonde's features but it quickly morphed to embarrassment, blush creeping over his face, then he started to weep. Max had not expected this, he felt confused before but this was a whole new ballpark, no book could have helped him in this situation so he decided that it would be best to make another joke, he truly was at a loss for how to handle this situation. 

“Wow- so I guess that I was spot on with boyfriend- huh?” He laughed it off. Albeit awkwardly. With Ash showing no change, and tears continuing to flow down his cheeks Max decided to try another tactic; comforting Ash. So he placed a hand on his shoulder and began his apology. 

“Hey kid, can you look at me for a minute?” Ash snapped his attention to him, Max hated how panicked he looked but he took a deep breath and continued “ Its’ more than okay to miss him, and it's definitely okay to love him. He loves you too you know I could tell, and if you didn't know already I have great love sensors believe it or not” Max gave a thumbs up before Ash began to genuinely laugh. 

“Michael’s gonna be in trouble if this is the best you got, Dad.” Ash was still laughing but now he clutched his side, normally Max would be concerned that he had hurt himself but in this moment he thought Ash deserved it for flustering him like that. 

“Hey now- I'm trying.” He rubbed a hand across his face sighing as he continued “ So what about you and Eiji? Is there something you’d like to tell me? Any potential son-in-law that I have to know about?” Upon hearing that the blush that had previously faded returned with a vengeance, consuming every inch of Ash’s face. His reaction was obvious enough but Max still prodded him for more information. 

“Okay, okay old man. Me and Eiji well..” The smile that eased its way onto Ash’s face as he said Eiji’s name didn’t go unnoticed by Max. It just fueled the acute feeling of pride that he felt because Ash had someone that truly made him happy.

“Um, he- he said that he loved me? Before. The night before we were captured by Foxx’s men.” the small twitch that left Ash as he mentioned Foxx’s name was obvious but Max would let it slide for the time being. 

“Eiji said that he loved me and I told him that I loved him too.” By the end, Ash’s voice had quieted down and he was gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

“Ash! That’s great! You really do have a boyfriend you little ladykiller you- well uh ‘mankiller’ I guess?” The amount of unfiltered joy that Max emanated seeped into Ash’s body helping ease his fears slowly. But there was still doubt in his mind, he never expected to be accepted when talking about a relationship and the fact that Max not only accepted it but was happy with it, was too hard for Ash to believe. 

“Ash, what's wrong?” Max had watched as the boy's thoughts trailed off into darker territory and he wanted to guide him back to reality. 

“Son, I’m so thrilled that you let yourself love him. I can't even imagine how scared you must be, but I'm so happy that you found someone who will accept you and help you grow, I know that you know he can help you heal. So there's nothing to worry about, he loves you and you love him, there's nothing else to it. You have my support forever Ash.”

Max knew that his sudden sincerity could potentially overwhelm him but he needed to say it, he needed Ash to know that he was approved of and that he was truly proud of him. That's what good fathers were supposed to do, support and build up their children.

“Thanks, Dad.” with that Ash smiled at Max, and for a split second he couldn't help but see an Angel, stripped of all of the darkness that had once tried to consume him. 

After staying and talking with Ash for a little longer he excused himself because there was one more thing on his agenda for the day, and that was to give Eiji a call. Partially to congratulate him but also to warn him about breaking Ash’s heart, Max felt the need to have that conversation with him not because he believed that Eiji could ever truly hurt Ash but because that's what good fathers do, and he was going to be the best damn dad Ash has ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> written and edited in under an hour, I just love their dynamic and I was mad that I had to cut a scene like this from my larger fic so I created this drabble!
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more content! @SBananafish


End file.
